


When a Door Opens Secrets are Spilled

by liljud98



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljud98/pseuds/liljud98
Summary: When Dan comes home from a trip to the supermarket he goes to find Phil to help him with the bags and secrets are spilled.





	When a Door Opens Secrets are Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first work so don't expect it to be anything good. Please feel free to leave me a comment if you think I could improve anything. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

As Dan opens the door to his shared flat, he thanks the taxi driver for helping him with his bags and pays him for the trip, making sure to give him a hefty tip for his help. Immediately he hears the beats of plug in baby by Muse, informing him his best friend and flatmate is home. From the music being played, it is obvious he hasn't heard Dan enter their home after been out at the supermarket. The busy streets of London have taken their toll on Dan, he shouts out for Phil to come and help him. Receiving no answer Dan leaves the heavy bags on their stairs and makes his way up towards Phil's room. 

Coming closer to Phil’s door the music grows louder, surprising Dan as ever considerate Phil never has the music too loud as not to disturb their neighbours and cause problems. Already having them upset when they're recording videos for their gaming channel. When Dan reaches Phil's door he becomes increasingly worried as his calls for Phil remain unanswered. 

Fearing Phil is upset or hurt he knocks loudly on the door and calls out once again, receiving no reply once more. Against his better judgement, Dan pushes the handle down and slowly pushes Phil’s door open a little and looks carefully around the door. There on the bed Phil lay, unclothed, his head thrown back, eyes closed, whimpering softly in pleasure over and over as he quickly strokes his member.

Shocked at what he had seen Dan quickly pulls the door shut and raced back down to the shopping which he had left by their flat door. Phil had heard the click of his door close but had not registered it fully in his pleasure hazed brain. In an attempt to distract himself he took the bags two at a time up to the kitchen. His mind still racing from what he had seen moments ago. Finally carrying the last two bags into the kitchen Dan heard the music come to an abrupt stop. Seconds later Phil’s door opened and shut before he raced past the kitchen door and down the stairs and into the bathroom. Seconds later the shower clicked on. 

Sighing Dan began packing away what he had bought from the supermarket, before making himself a drink of juice and a sandwich, then going into their living room and putting on the TV. 

Just as Dan was finishing his lunch he saw Phil’s head look around the door, his hair dripping wet, a towel around his shoulders and a confused look on his face. “When did you get back. I never heard you come in?” Phil asked him. 

“You won't have done with how loud you were playing your music. I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained.” Dan said teasingly. Looking up at Phil's guilty smile Dan stood up and began to clear away his plate and glass.

“I didn't realise it was that loud sorry.” Phil began to move as Dan brushed past him to get out and into the kitchen. Dan blushed at the thought of what he had seen when he had opened Phil's door earlier. After he cleaned up his mess he called to Phil to tell him he was going to plan and maybe record a video.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking in the kitchen Phil saw that their cupboards had been fully restocked. He wondered how Dan had managed to bring it all up by himself as he usually asks Phil for help. Phil thought back to earlier when he had been in his pleasure filled brain and just now registered the click he had heard. He kept replaying that moment in his head over and over, he couldn't help but think that maybe Dan had come in during his session earlier to ask for help bringing up their shopping and seen what he was doing. It would explain his unusual demeanour towards Phil.

A realisation suddenly hit Phil he hadn't heard Dan come into the room. How long did he stay before he left and how much did he see and hear? Phil thought back to what had caused him to have an impromptu session.

You see Phil had been thinking about Dan in a not so friendly way recently and this morning he caught Dan in the kitchen with just a pair of boxer shorts on, which would have been fine if he wasn't dancing around the kitchen swaying his hips to a song playing on his radio. Thoughts of grabbing dan by the hips and pulling him towards him while he had continued to sway his hips, had swirled around his head at that moment. He had only just managed to restrain himself out of fear of how Dan would react.

Phil immediately stopped thinking about the events which happened this morning in fear of Dan coming back into the kitchen. With a sigh, Phil pushed off the counter he had been leaning on and quickly made his way back to his room and started to get dressed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan laid in his room, his mind filled with the sounds of Phil’s soft whimpers. Thoughts of Phils form laid fully naked on Dan's bed, them tangled together, emerged from the haze he had created for himself. Dan couldn't help but wonder who Phil had been thinking of while he stroked himself to a climax. A pang of jealousy shot through him the more he thought about all the possible names. 

Recently he had found himself feeling more, less than platonic feelings towards Phil and it was starting to show. He was walking around in fewer clothes in the morning and wearing more revealing clothes to lounge in, with hopes of Phil becoming flustered. Normally he would have let feeling pass, putting it down to too many hours browsing the ‘Phan’ tag on Tumblr, but this was different. 

This was the urge to have Phil push him up against a wall and ravish him every time Phil used his domineering voice, the need to have him pull Dan into his lap and kiss him until they were breathless, but most of all it was the need to wake up next to each other, Phil's arms wrapped around Dan, their legs tangled together and Phil’s chest pressed tightly against Dan's back as they slept. 

The sudden realisation hit Dan like a tonne of bricks. This wasn't just some fleeting playground crush, this was him falling in love with his best friend and he was powerless to stop it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 hours since Dan had disappeared into his room and Phil was starting to worry even more about what Dan may have seen. He decided that maybe the best thing to do would be to confront him about it and apologise. 

Signing Phil stood up from his bed and headed out of his room. Faced with Dan's door Phil started to second guess his idea and thought about all the things that could go wrong.

Before he could turn around and make his way into the kitchen to get a drink to calm his nerves Dan's door swung open and walked straight into Phil. Suddenly Phil was extremely close to a very red faced Dan in just his jeans. “Oh sorry, Phil I didn't realise you were there. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, just wanted to know if you were alive.” Phil smiled to the best of his ability as he tried not to look down at his best friends torso. 

Dan chuckled and looked down at Phil, his big brown eyes meeting Phil’s blue, green, and yellow ones. Phil felt his heartbeat suddenly pick up as Dan looked at him. “Are you sure you're okay Phil? You seem a bit out of it.”

“I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something.” He told him. The new found confidence in his voice didn't last long as Dan nodded and motioned for him to come into his room. 

As Phil sat down on the bed he couldn't help but let his mind wander to all the things they could do laid here. Dan followed suit and sat across from Phil in his famous butt chair. “So what did you need to talk to me about?” Dan said smiling softly as he pushed a stray hair out of his eyes. 

“Did you...” Phil paused taking a deep breath to prepare himself. “ Did you come into my room this morning to ask me to help put the shopping away?” Phil looked down at his legs and began pulling at the loose thread of his trousers. 

“Yeah I did I'm really sorry and I promise I didn't stay. You weren't answering and I was worried you had hurt yourself. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy I promise it won't happen again.” Dan said to Phil. He was shell shocked. ‘Surely it should have been me apologising to him?’ Phil thought.

“Surely I'm the one that should be apologising to you. After all, it was extremely inappropriate for me to do…that.” Phil told him, still confused as to why Dan was apologising to him.

“It was in your own room. Your own private space. I have no right to be mad at you for what you do in your own private space.” Dan explained. Phil was still confused as to why he wasn't mad at him. Phil was moaning Dan's name after all.

“So you aren't mad at me. I thought you would be livid at me. I feel awful and I promise I didn't intend to but after this morning I just couldn't help it.” Phil smiled sadly at Dan who looked back at him confused. 

“What happened this morning to make you want to…” Dan trailed off looking up at him from his chair. 

“Well when you were making breakfast this morning, you were dancing around in your boxer shorts, swaying your hips from side to side and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. When you went to the supermarket I figured I'd have time. I guess not.” Phil explained. All the while Dan's face grew more and more confused.

“You...you mean to say, you were thinking of...of me?” Dan choked out. Phil looked into his eyes and saw them darken considerably.

“You didn't know?” Phil asked. His thoughts running wild. ‘He didn't know, he didn't hear me’ Phil thought.

“No, I just thought you were doing it because you were…you know.” Dan paused to think. “I just figured you were thinking of a girl.”

“I thought you'd heard me. Oh god, Dan, I'm so sorry. I've made it worse I could have just played this off as some girl. I thought you'd heard me.” Phil's expression turned into one of guilt and sadness. “I understand if you're mad, I just couldn't help it. The undying urge to grab your hips while you were shaking them to the music this morning. To pull you against my chest and tell you exactly what you were doing to me. It just got too much I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry.”

Before Dan got the chance explain that he had been doing it deliberately to get his attention, Phil had got up and ran out of Dan’s bedroom and locked himself in his own.

‘Well that could have gone a lot better’ Dan thought as he began to sink into his own imagination of what he could have done to tell Phil how he felt.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days after the interaction when Dan finally had enough of hiding. Phil had stayed in his room for the majority of the past three days, only venturing out when he thought Dan wasn't paying attention. Even then it was for his essential well being. 

Dan sat solemnly in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating what he could do to show Phil, that it was his intention of getting him flustered, and wanted him to do what he had said. The one thing that Dan's mind kept going back to was ‘if Phil felt that way did this mean he might like me back.’ The thought kept swirling around in his mind and he couldn't take it anymore. Three days and it seemed he was losing his mind, he had to know. 

Dan jumped off his bed threw his door open and marched straight into Phil’s room. Before Phil had even understood what was happening he was on his back Dan on top of him, and their mouths fused together in a passionate kiss. Phil immediately grabbed hold of Dan's hip in one hand and locked his fingers into Dan's short curls with the other, pulling gently to deepen the kiss when Dan let out an involuntary moan. 

Dan pulled away when the need for oxygen became too much. “I'm sorry,” Dan said breathlessly.

“What for?” Phil asked confused as to why Dan was apologising to him. “If it wasn't obvious that I wanted that then there really is something wrong with my kissing.” Phil chuckled, as did Dan.

“It's not that. It's just that… I've been doing it on purpose in hopes that you'd make some kind of move to show me that you have any kind of none platonic feelings towards me because I'm falling in love with you Phil.” Dan stuttered out his words as he watched Phil's eyes widen with every word he said.

“You love me?” Phil's expression turned into one of shock. He couldn't process what had just been said. Dan's eyes began to water as he looked at Phil's expression. His lip trembled slightly as he made a move to get off of Phil and leave the room. A hand wrapped around his waist stopped him, pulling him onto his side and into Phil's embrace. “I love you too. Completely and utterly.” Dan sniffled slightly as he buried his head further into Phil's neck. “Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry.”

Dan sniffed again and looked towards Phil. “It's of happiness you absolute spork. I can't believe you feel the same way, I thought you would have shot me down. I didn't even know you liked guys. The only reason I tried to tease you was to judge your reactions. Hell, I thought you'd just ignore me, which I'd had continued to think if it wasn't for me walking in on you doing… that.” Dan blushed as he finished his sentence. Phil chuckled at Dan's adorable blush, before pulling him in for another kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Phil woke up the next morning and found the side of the bed Dan had fallen asleep on empty and cold. Sighing Phil pulled himself out of bed quickly changing his clothes and wandering out of his room. 

Walking into their kitchen Phil was suddenly hit with the aroma of pancake batter. Looking up from the floor he saw Dan dancing around their kitchen, swaying his hips as he sung along to a pop song Phil couldn't remember the name of. A low growling sound emitted from the back of Phil's throat as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to Dan. His thoughts once again running away with themselves.

With a sudden confidence, Phil didn't know he had, he stalked over to where Dan was dancing, grabbing his hips and pulling him into his chest. Dan let out a small moan at the feeling of Phil's solid torso against his back.

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed,” Dan said breathlessly as Phil started to run his hands up and down Dan's sides. “You weren't supposed to be awake yet.” 

Phil smiled slightly at the breathless tone Dan spoke in. Grabbing Dan's hand Phil spun him gently, so they were facing each other. He put his arms loosely around Dan's waist and gently placed a kiss on his lips. “I was cold, my bear disappeared.” Phil smiled.

“You haven't called me that in years.’ Dan laughed as Phil began to pull him out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom. A timer ringing broke Dan out of his trance and made a move to continue cooking their breakfast. “Let me plate this up then we'll go back to bed and watch some anime, while we eat. Is that okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’m going to go set up the TV in my room,” Phil replied, planting a kiss on Dan's cheek, before disappearing out of the kitchen. Dan sighed happily and finished making their breakfast before carrying the two plates into Phil's room.


End file.
